Lost Love
by cinderheart4life
Summary: So many cats try to love, try their hardest, but can't succeed. This is a collection of stories by cinderheart4life that tell these normal cat's big stories.
1. DeerslashXStreamsplash

**I do not own Warriors.**

**Chapter One**

**StreamXDeer**

**Stream's POV**

The first time I noticed Deerslash was when I was a small kit. I had followed a butterfly to a creek and fell in. Deerpaw had fished me out. When I looked into his rich, golden eyes, I knew that he'd be mine. But I was a kit, and he was a few days from becoming a warrior! What was I thinking? He's so handsome and caring-he'd have a mate in no time.

So I spied on him when I was an apprentice. I followed him everywhere he went. I made sure he didn't get close too any she-cat except for me.

One day I approached him. "Hey Deerslash, can you help me with a hunting technique? I just can't get it down with my mentor...maybe you could help!" Of course, him being him, he helped me. Then after we finished, we watched the clouds. My heart was racing so fast when we were laying there, out pelts touching. Every few seconds I looked at him. He caught me a few times.

How embarrassing!

But, as moons passed, I wasn't that little clumsy kit that fell into the stream. I was a strong, lithe, young cat. I remember getting my warrior name. Streamsplash. Deerslash smiled at me and ruffled my fur with his paw when I approached him after the ceremony. "Congratulations Streamsplash!" My heart melted.

He said my name!

One night I was dreaming of Deerslash and me running through fields together when I felt a prod. My head snapped up to face Deerslash. "Hi!" I said cheerfully. He nosed me out of the den and into the forest. "What is it?" I asked.

He looked at his paws. "Umm... Streamsplash... I know you are a good friend of mine...but...I thought I'd tell you first...me and Spottedwhisker are mates."

My heart seemed to shatter like glass. What could I say?

Congratulations!

No.

I HATE YOU!

No.

I Love you! Pick me!

Maybe...no.

I took a deep breath. "Good...for...you...?" I said through gritted teeth. He eyed me cautiously.

"Are you alright?" What should I say?

DARK FOREST NO!

No.

Really, I'm not. You just broke my heart, idiot.

NO.

"Oh, I'm fine!" I said cheerfully. _Make sure you step on some of my heart so it rubs in! _I thought. He smiled at me.

"Good. Thanks for being supportive!" With that, he smiled warmly and trotted back to camp.

I just sat there until dawn. I shook out my fur and walked to camp, my tail trailing behind me.

When I got there, Spottedwhisker was rubbing up against Deerslash lovingly. She suddenly announced loudly,

"I'm having Deerslash's kits!"

I fell down the side of the ravine and thumped against the ground. I went out cold.

**. . .**

I awoke a few days later. Everyone fussed over me, visiting a few times a day. Except for Deerslash. Spottedwhisker was where he directed his attention. He was deeply in love with her. Even a deaf and blind idiot could know that.

Every day I waited for him to visit me. Every day I was disappointed.

Soon 3 moons had passed since my fall. I was up and hunting by then. Spottedwhisker had begun her kitting that morning.

I stopped by the nursery to see Spottedwhisker weakly lick Deerslash's nose. "Take...care of the...kit for me... You'll be...a...great...father..." Then she went limp.

Deerslash yowled. "WHY? WHY DID STARCLAN TAKE HER FROM ME?" He was crying. I took a step forward.

"Deerslash-"

"LEAVE!" He yowled. I took a step back, then went back to him.

"Deerslash, I'm so sorry for your loss... but...the kit's alive..."

"The kit will never replace her!" He yowled.

"I know, but..."

"The kit can't survive without Spottedwhisker!" He whispers. I look to him.

"I'm trying to help you get over the kit and Spottedwhisker."

He hissed at me. I immediately knew that he'd never be the same. The caring had left his body. It would probably never be found.

"Deerslash-"

"GO AWAY!"

"Fine!" I hiss. "Then I won't tell you what you need to know!" I stormed out of the nursery and into the warriors den. I curled up in my nest and cried.

_How could he treat me that way? I love him! He's supposed to be caring! What just happened?_

**...**

A few days later Spottedwhisker and the kit, later named Lovedkit, were both buried under a cherry blossom tree. Deerslash was almost always sitting there, mourning. He loved Spottedwhisker so much. I didn't know a cat could be in a love that deep.

I tried to avoid him, but every day he gave me a look. I'm not sure if it was in thanks, friendship or... love?

One day he walked over to me. "Thanks for trying to help." He said dully.

I wanted to ignore him, but I looked at the ground and whispered, "That's what friends do for each other."

Deerslash took a few steps closer to me. "I was horrible to you. Why did you forgive me?"

I hiss. "Did I _say _I forgive you? No, I didn't."

He steps back, slightly surprised. "Streamsplash, the other day you said I needed to know something... what would that be?"

I blink back tears. "You don't need to know." I bite my lip. "It'd offend you."

Deerslash rests his tail on my shoulder. I step away, shaking his tail off. "You can tell me." Deerslash pricks his ears forward.

"I've loved you ever since I fell in the stream." I sniffle. "It broke my heart when you and... Spottedwhisker..." Tears flow out of my tear ducts uncontrollably. "And I _tried _to make you happy, even though I could barely go on." I make a hiccup-like sound cats only make when they are crying over a death, or something very devastating. "So I avoided you when you were mourning, to make it easier for you."

Deerslash blinks a few times before he looks down at his paws. "I'm so, so, sorry Streamsplash." I look up a tiny bit. Then he continues. "But I don't feel the same way about you."

No.

This wasn't happening.

My heart couldn't be breaking again.

I push past him and out of camp. I run, blind from hurt and despair to a pond, crying uncontrollably. My thick, salty tears plunk against the surface of the water.

"_Why_?" I scream at the water, holding my stomach as I double over. A wind brushes past me and swirls petals around me, but I don't look up. I don't think I ever will again. I fall down from how weak I feel. I continue crying for days, no one coming for me. I was soaked in tears, the salty liquid covering much of my fur, just making me remember what could have been, if I had acted faster as a kit, as an apprentice, as a warrior, if only it could have been.

**...**

Life went on for me, though almost every second hurt. I hunted, I fought, I got sick, I recovered, I ate, I slept, and I drank. Deerslash never really went near me, and I never went near him. Both of us never found a mate, my first, his second. We both aged, and I gave up my warrior duties a couple of moons before him, thanks to a leg injury. Being an elder was somewhat comforting for me, never having to really do anything, never even having to leave the den, if I didn't want to.

The day Deerslash joined the elders wasn't that bad. He just padded in, put down his nest farthest from mine, and slept. He was asleep for days at a time. I never realized that he was so devoted to being a warrior that he never got to get time to think about his life's events. Spottedwhisker's death left a hole in his heart, and I was stupid to think that I could replace it.

Around 8 moons later, Deerslash passed. He died in his sleep. Surprisingly, I was sad. When he was sprawled out in the clearing, dead, I went down, my joints clicking, and curled around him, trying to pass some warmth into his cold body. I stroked his back fur with my paw.

"It's all right. Now, you'll be happy. I'm sorry I couldn't help you, all those years ago. You love Spottedwhisker, not me. And I respect that. I tried, Deerslash. I tried to mend your heart. But it was too far broken for you to love anyone but her. I understand now. May you have endless hunting in Starclan. And I hope you see Spottedwhisker." With that, I stand up.

We carry Deerslash to the cherry blossom tree and bury him next to where Spottedwhisker and Lovedkit are. It seemed appropriate.

On the way back, I feel a little dizzy, and when I curl up in my nest and close my eyes, I know I won't be waking up. But at least I finally got my clarity.

**...**

There's something about love that makes it so rewarding. I loved Deerslash more than I could imagine, but he loved Spottedwhisker even more. They were mates. But you don't have to be mates to love. Through death, heartbreak, and life we must hold on. Deerslash and I both experienced this. The death of Deerslash's old self hurt me, and he broke my heart at least two times. But I went through life. And Deerslash, his mate died and he was heartbroken. But he went on too. The word 'mates' is just a stereotype.

You can be deep in love with someone without being 'mates'.

When I talked to Deerslash before we buried him, I truly meant it. I love him so much that I hope he does find Spottedwhisker, and I hope they raise their kit in Starclan.

Sometimes I really wish that I had made my move sooner.

But you can't live life regretting stupid things.

**So, how'd you like it? I really like this! I might do a Starclan time for them... Review please!**


	2. FoxtailXPetalfoot

**I do not own Warriors.**

**Hello! This is my second one! Hope you like it!**

FoxtailXPetalfoot

Foxtail's POV

When I was an apprentice, I saw Petalkit, a spunky, curious, cute kit, scampering around. I immediately knew that I loved her.

Okay, so it _is _kind of weird to be an apprentice and have a crush on a four-moon-old kit. But hey, love's love. I mean, sure, there was Willowpaw, who had a huge crush on me, and, okay, I admit it, I had a little crush on her too. But don't get me wrong- Petalkit was my first crush, and my biggest crush.

When Petalkit became an apprentice, I cheered for her super loud. She definitely noticed me. She smiled down at me, and then turned to her mentor. But just a glimpse made me so giddy, it looked like I had too much honey. Jaguarpaw called me over and asked if I was okay. I said of course. I had just locked eyes with Petalpaw!

My apprenticeship was amazing. I was always training with Petalpaw, because our mentors, Paleblossom and Frostbite, had a crush on each other. Ironic, right? Hunting was the best, because when we were stalking together, our pelts _touched_! I almost freaked out with pure glee. But I didn't, and we ended up catching a gigantic rabbit!

When I became a warrior, I stared down at Petalpaw as much as I could. She just smiled back up at me awkwardly, like, 'Um, why are we smiling?'. Petalpaw was cool like that. She gave off the vibe of being friends without even knowing it.

I always hunted near her, making sure she hardly ever left my sight. Sometimes, at night, when I heard rustles outside of the camp, I'd pad to the Apprentice's Den and watch her to make sure she was alright. Even though I was tired the next day, it was worth it.

When Petalpaw became Petalfoot, I cheered the loudest. And this time, she stared straight at me! I grinned back, hoping she knew that I liked her.

The next day, she walked up to me while I was hunting. I smiled.

"Hi, Foxtail." She meowed shyly. I nod.

"Hey, Petalfoot." I say smoothly.

"Uh... Foxtail? Do you... like me?" She looks up, blushing.

"Uh... I really do!" I blurt out, stupidly. "I've had a crush on you for, like, forever!"

Petalfoot looks up, surprised. "Really? I've had a crush on you!"

Sudden happiness spreads through me. I run to her side and nuzzle her cheek, twining my tail with hers. She smiles back at me, purrs rumbling deep in her throat.

"I've waited so long to finally say this..." I whisper in her ear. "Will you be my mate?"

Petalfoot rapidly nods. "Oh, of course!" She licks my cheek lovingly.

_So this is what love feels like._

A couple moons go by in a flash. We made one big nest for us to share in the Warrior's Den. Then, one day, Petalfoot approaches me and tackles me to the ground.

I stare up at her, laughing. "You seem happy."

"Because I am!" She exclaims. "And you will be, too!"

I tilt my head. "What could make me happier than you?" I purr.

"How about..." She pauses and taps her chin. "Oh, I know! I'm having kits!"

I immediately cover her face in licks. "That's amazing!" We both end up purring and laughing, purely happy.

About two and a half moons go by before Petalfoot moves to the nursery. I hardly ever left her side, wanting to protect her, no matter what. Then, finally, on a warm Green Leaf day, Seekingclaw tells me she started kitting, and that she already had kitted two and that there was one more.

I pushed my way into the nursery and watched Petalfoot nuzzle the three kits. I curl up around her, marveling at our family.

"You are perfect, and our kits are too. I love you so much." I whisper in her ear. She purrs and licks my cheek.

"I love you too."

Our kits are apprentices before we know it. I was so proud of our three she-cats! Dustpaw, Stormpaw, and Vinepaw were absolutely perfect, like I said.

Life was easy for a while. There were no problems. Until the badgers came.

In the middle of New Leaf, five badgers charged into camp. All the warriors fought bravely, and eventually, with some non-fatal injuries, we killed them all. Just as Petalfoot and I were curling up to sleep, a badger ran into the Warriors Den. We both jumped up. I shoved Petalfoot behind me, but she just pushed past me.

Her slim body bunched up and she jumped towards the badger's neck.

_She's going to kill it!_

Suddenly, the badger whipped it's head around and sunk it's teeth and claws into Petalfoot's fragile body. Blood splattered everywhere. I ran to her limp body just as she was realizing she was dying.

"It's going to be alright, okay?" I whisper into her ear.

She shakes her head weakly. "It's...not..."

"No, you aren't leaving me. You'll be all better soon, okay?" I reassure her. _No! My precious Petalfoot!_

"I'm... so... sorry..." She cries.

"No, you're not going anywhere!" I demand.

"I... love you..." She mewls weakly, like a kit.

"I love you so much." Tears stream down my face.

"Good...bye...my...love..." She whispers. I hold her head in my paws. The bright gleam of her eyes dim, until they are barely a memory. Her fur, the fur that once pressed up against mine while hunting, grows ice cold in my paws. The bright light of dawn shines on the scarlet blood that covers us both. As Waterdusk drags the dead badger out of camp, I press my head onto her soft, feather-like fur and drift to sleep.

When we buried Petalfoot, I placed her favorite flower, a rose, in her paws.

"I love you..." I whisper into the wind.

Many moons pass before I finally accept that Petalfoot was gone. But it was hard, because our daughters had gotten greencough.

I stayed with them every second. But, eventually, just like their mother, they all died in my paws.

_Why, Starclan, why? What did I do to deserve this?_

I move to the elder's den way earlier than I should. But I just didn't think that I was strong enough anymore.

I remember falling asleep one night, and I remember never waking up. I saw the outline of... was I dreaming? Petalfoot, padding towards me. I twine my tail with hers, purring louder than ever.

"I love you." I whisper. And that's when we enter Starclan.

* * *

Petalfoot was my life-long love. When she left, and eventually, everyone I loved left, I fell apart. There's no reason to wish you never did something, though, because Starclan has a reason for everything. I always hoped I would see her again, and I did.

But I will never be able to erase the pain I felt. Her blood, her cold body, her bravery. My weakness.

But, then again, Starclan has a reason for everything.

* * *

**I know this wasn't as good as my last one, but I did this in one day, so... Hope you liked!**


	3. BearfootXFeatherfur

**I do not own Warriors.**

**Hello! I'd like to thank amberleaf4273 for the idea of this chapter! I hope you like it!**

BearfootXFeatherfur

I always loved Featherfur.

When we were kits, I would always play with her. But the way she smiled and everyone, the way she was so kind, the way that she was so wonderful, made me love her.

When we were apprentices, I would hang out near her all the time. I mean, she was perfect for me, and I was perfect for her. I always offered to share my dinner with her, and I never hurt her when we were battle-training. Even though I got a good scolding from Deerbranch, it was worth it, because I knew that someday, we would be mates.

When we became warriors, I cheered her name the loudest. She noticed me, too!

The next day, we went hunting together. After we finished, we headed to the lake together. We stared at each other for a while, blushing.

_This is my chance!_

"Uh, Featherfur, I, uh... I really like you. Like, I have forever. I make sure you always are okay, even when I was supposed to fight you. I always try to impress you, and I really... I'm in love with you! You're so beautiful, and kind, and... I can't imagine my life without you! Do... do you like me too? Love me too? Even if you just really like me, I would be so happy-"

"Bearfoot!" Feathfur exclaims. She quiets her voice. "Bearfoot. You're really nice and all, and a great fellow warrior, but..." She lowers her head and looks at her paws. "I don't feel the same way. I'm really sorry!"

Shock. Pain. Hurt. Despair. Sadness. That's what I felt.

But I put on a strong face. "It's okay!" I explain, my voice quivering a bit.

Featherfur's gray fur blows around in the wind. "Thanks for saying I'm beautiful... and kind." Her icy blue eyes look up at me.

I nod. "It's only the truth."

Then Reedclaw pads towards us. He hisses at me and throws himself in front of Featherfur.

"What are you doing with my future mate?" Reedclaw growls. I stare in surprise at Featherfur, who shrugs awkwardly.

"We've been in love for a long time. And we've been planning this. We really want to be mates and raise a family together. Bearfoot, you'll always be a friend, but... not my mate." Feathfur explains. Reedclaw nods.

I lower my head. "Okay. I guess I should go now." And with that, I padded back to camp.

* * *

Even though I was heartbroken, I didn't let it show. I kept being strong. I always hung out with my friends. I don't think anyone knew that I was heartbroken except for Featherfur. But my life went on. I even tried to hang out near Misteye, who liked me when we were apprentices. She was always kind, and she made me forget about Featherfur.

So I tried to ignore it when Featherfur's scent was mixed with a milky scent, and when her belly was swollen. Reedclaw and Featherfur had never announced it, but the clan knew. It was hard to not notice those kinds of things, when a queen is close to birth.

One day I came back from a hunting patrol and looked inside the nursery. Featherfur was curled around three kits, one black, one smoky gray, and one light gray. Reedclaw was curled around her, purring loudly. I turn away and stalk to the Fresh-Kill Pile. Misteye noticed my despair and came over to me.

"Bearfoot, are you alright?" The sleek gray she-cat asked, genuinely worried. I growled in rage.

"No! I'm not! Everything is wrong!" Misteye's eyes widened.

Then, the worst thing possible happened.

"I could... I could make it right, for you." Misteye meowed, like a promise.

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to tell her that I only loved Featherfur, and that I always would. But I couldn't break her heart. I knew how it felt.

I shocked myself.

I said yes.

* * *

Life went on, in a way. Featherfur tried to avoid me. Reedclaw kept the three kits away from me, acting like I didn't notice. The thing is, when you know some cats don't like you, you observe them, and you notice their tactics of staying away. Misteye hadn't announced that we were 'mates' yet, because I told her not to. We _weren't _mates! And we never would be.

I told Misteye that I couldn't be her mate. I told her that she would always be a friend, but not my mate.

I got that from an old friend.

Things were awkward for a while.

Then the trouble came.

Razor's Gang came along.

In the nearest Twolegplace, there were three gangs. Sabor's Gang, Serpent's Gang, and Razor's Gang. They were in a war with each other, and Razor's Gang was winning. The killing cats just suddenly attacked one day.

I was sitting outside the Warriors Den, waiting for Featherfur to arrive. I needed to tell her my true feelings. Her kits were now apprentices.

Suddenly a tall, cream she-cat with long fangs and sharp claws charged I into camp with about thirty cats following her. I yowled out a warning and charged at the crowd.

I saw cats dropping by my sides, gasping for one last word, one last breath, one last chance, until they went limp. I didn't even realize Featherfur was in danger until I heard her scream.

The cream she-cat had Featherfur cornered. She began to charge at the beautiful, gray tabby she-cat that I loved with all my heart and more. Without thinking, I ran towards Featherfur, my paws thudding against the hard ground, my heart pounding in my ears. I slashed at the attacker's throat, not noticing the pain until the attacker and I fell to the ground.

Featherfur rushed to my side and pressed her paws against the wound on my neck, desperately trying to stop the blood.

"Oh, Bearfoot! No!" She wept. I weakly lifted my paw to stroke her cheek.

"It's alright." I cough. "I need you to know that I love you-" Another cough, this time with blood coming up.

I was terrified. I was _dying_! But I needed to be brave. For Featherfur.

"Forever." I finished. Featherfur strokes my face.

"Bearfoot..."

She continues, but I don't hear the rest. I black out.

* * *

I loved Featherfur so much that I died for her, even when she broke my heart.

Even though Featherfur would never be my mate, she would always be the love of my life.

* * *

**There we go! :3**


End file.
